TimeTurner, LifeChanger
by Jewel Queen
Summary: Read inside and I'll tell you plenty more than you need to know as of yet. Warning!: will contain slash like all of my works! Pairings you will find out hint they aren't the people in character1 or 2 necesarily sp!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Time-turner, Life-changer_

_Rating: T for minor adult themes _

_Disclaimer: The fact that Harry Potter and all his world truly is mine resides proven false under section 2A of case# 137955390.8. The judge still has me on parole (O.O) although my restraining order charges have been dropped! Yay!_

_Summary: Yes, once again I subtly use my creativity to start yet another story to finish. Luckily this was supposed to be a quick one-shot, so 5 or less chapters and I'll be back to skipping out on y'all once again for my Harry Catter.....Draco Malfoy thought he knew everything there was about his rival. But one day, when he witnesses something very strange, he will find that Harry Potter knows more about him than he knows. More than what he knows about himself. Takes place 6th yearish._

_A/N: Just so you know, you are supposed to know who I'm talking about even if I don't use their names. I didn't try that hard to conceal it. However, not everybody is the same cannon person....mu wa ha ha!_

There was a current of cold sweeping across the wooden flooring, passing by without bias each and every person gathered in the room. The black cloaks and warming charms they wore and fogged-up insides of their masks did nothing to stop the tingles that raised the hairs on the back of their necks. Only one being was relatively immune to this invading force, in fact, he was the source in which its tendrils radiated outwards to his minions.

He stood proud, in spite of all of his surroundings to contradict such, like a snake both in appearance and simile. A cruel smirk graced his pale face as he merely viewed his public for an hour.

"My dear followers," He spoke too in his serpent-like way after the time passed. "I have reevaluating news for you. It has come to my mind that I am better off changing my path of destruction in this world." Silence greeted his statements and his smirk widened. "Now, don't look so glum! I will still become all-supreme dictator with the eradicating of Muggles and their filthy spawn of Mud-bloods. But instead, I have found there is no reasoning now for me to want and rid the world of our only living Potter heir." Now his words brought much noise.

"My Lord, what about the prophecy?" A voice cried out, louder than its brethren.

"Nonsense, it's blasphemy!" The snake-man roared. "Why, it is only Dumbledore's pathetic try at a way to weaken me by diverting my attention. I'll have you know that I intend to disregard that as if it doesn't exist. Now, I have another piece of news to speak of, if I may?" Silence descended upon the room like the chill from his quiet threat, for while his words may be soft the hidden meaning behind them were from from it.

"It is my honour and pleasure to announce that I have an heir to my throne. If you could please step forward," A young man, quite short compared to his 6 foot master at 5' 6, removed himself from the shadows by the wall and slowly moved to his side. Upon reaching there, he lifted his hood and revealed his long, thinly braided blue hair. He grinned at his audience, flashing his fanged teeth and emerald eyes that were slitted like his sire's and basking in the attention.

The Lord of Darkness laughed. "Surely you have manners, my son, I taught them to you. Why do you hesitate to introduce yourself?"

"My Lord, they do not quite believe you that I am truly your son. I feel the hesitancy among them that wish not to greet me as true Prince. Therefore, I do not accept them as worthy company to my name." His son's voice carried purposefully through the crowd though he spoke not a sound higher than a whisper and caused his father to laugh more.

"Perhaps because it is not the truth entirely. Come, speak to them your name unless you wish I tell them our lie?" The Lord spoke for only them to hear.

His blue braid swung from side to side as shook his head. "No, as we are missing our final member yet, it is pointless to speak a full truth. Besides, what have I to worry when I do not give them my true name? I leave them no power." He stepped forward smoothly. "Good people of the Darkness, I implore you to welcome me as your good Prince. Greet me with the Kiss of Loyalty and speak my name: Young Lord Ranulf Azure!" Just as a few brave members of the group went up to bow and kiss the hem of his robes, swearing fealty, Harry Potter woke up from the dream.

He was startled awake, breathing heavily and his heart pounding loudly in his bed under the stairs at the Dursley household. This was a normal occurrence after sharing views from the mind of Voldemort, however, odd because usually this reaction was from seeing someone tortured or dead. Added to the abnormality that his scar only tingled and did not cause him pain, also normal. In all, this particular dream should have caused him no reaction at all. Yet, there he lied awake, tense as if he had a sense of foreshadowing that something was not right. Or, at least, about to be irrevocably changed.

Harry managed to convince himself that it was all a case of Moody syndrome, switching onto another side and closed his eyes as if that would allowsleep to come back to him. For a moment, as his breathing slowed, he thought all would be fine. But, an hour or so later, he could not put away a feeling of dread and the sense of being watched. Nor rationalise why the hairs on the back of his neck tingled with an urgency. He snapped open his eyes just as he heard a loud bang.

He threw off his covers, jumped onto the floor with his wand raised high and pulled on the chain to his hanging lightbulb to flash it on. There it illuminated a blue-haired creature with odd bright green eyes.

"Oh, hello, mate. Hope I didn't awake you by crashing into whatever it was that I did." He stood up and dusted himself off, sneezing once at the air-residue. "Merlin, this place is right dirty, no offence at all. Why, if I were you I wouldn't clean up this shoddy, cramped cage either." He spoke as if he took no awarence to the fact that Harry currently held him at wand point and he was defenceless, not to mention the fact that he was unarmed and was acting suspiciously; to which Harry wondered immensly with narrowed eyes following his every move as he looked around.

The strange man chuckled and switched his gaze onto Harry. "I suppose from your side, I am defenseless. However, I have little to fear from you and your little wand, Harry Potter."

He was obviously a wizard if he could easily read minds and was privvy to other such information like Merlin. Harry took in his dishevled appearence. He was wearing a long, black robe closed so that he could not see what he was wearing underneath, a cross necklace and a pair of worn out sneakers. In fact, it looked like he was wearing nothing underneath, on the bottom at least, if it weren't for the nearly invisible fabric he saw move as he sat down on his bed.

"What is that? Are you wearing a...a...skirt!" Harry asked incrediously.

"What?! I bloody well am not! It's a kilt, not a skirt, a Scottish kilt! Bloody taking me for some kind of cross-dresser, delusional fantasies..." He grumbled, facing the other direction now and sounding quite like one Draco Malfoy.

"Funny you should say that." He said. Harry narrowed his eyes at him again.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, whoops, sorry. I get mixed up between which is which, exspecially when you broadcast so loudly. Never heard anyone broadcast as loud as you, runt." The blue-haired man flashed Harry a toothy smile.

"I'm not a runt, and just who are you?"

"Term of endearment mate, and the question is not who am I but who will you become?" The man stood up and poked a finger into Harry's chest. "There is a darkness within you, mate, all you have to do is let it out." He leaned in close, his grin still wide, and licked Harry's neck. His grin became even more pronounced when he saw Harry shiver. "You can escape from this world of pain, Harry, be free if you only listen. Trust me, you'll like it." He started to back away, noticing that Harry no longer held his wand up.

"What..What are you? Some kind of vampire?" Harry questioned, watching him melt back into the shadows.

"That's for another time, my dear Harry." Only his green eyes were visible now, and they too melted away as he spoke. "If you promise to be a good boy, that is." As soon as those words echoed around, Harry felt some constricting force wrap around his neck with an almost violent insistency. He started to gasp for air, clawing at the invisible collar but only making deep scratches into his neck. He started to feel faint, the pain he caused and was receive started to deaden. He felt weak, his body started to sway with a sudden lethargy. He could feel himself falling forward and hear the crack of the Order apparating outside his door in the middle of the night. But the last thing he remembered was a thought that ran through his head: 'Why didn't I notice the same marks around his neck?'

Cliffy! Stay tuned! R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry! Harry!"

"Step away, he needs rest!"

"He's probably just trying to get attention, again, the little Potter brat."

"Severus, you can't honestly believe that! This is magic way more advanced than anything I've seen, even Dumbledore has no clue what it is. We are luckily he managed to stay in stable condition. Now help me drive away his worried visitors!"

"Finally, something I would enjoy doing."

The sounds of forced steps reached his ears following the unusually loud noise of four recognizable voices. Harry groaned as his head pounded with an intensity that the worst hangover of his life could not compare to. But other than that, he found it extremely perplexing as to why he was in such a fragile, critical state according to Madame Pomfrey. Bleeding from scratches on the neck that one inflicted upon their self was not, in his mind, something too difficult to heal. Especially when the rest of his body was fine. No, better than fine. He could feel that his muscles had become stronger, leaner, felt the slight change of flexibility. He bet, if he wanted to, he could walk right off this bed and do a full split.

"No, that will still take some more time and practice." A strange, but familiar voice laughed. Harry jumped at the suddenness of the intruder and twisted his head around to see the blue-haired man sitting on top of the bed's railings. "Believe me, I tried."

Harry turned to look back at Madame Pomfrey and Snape leading his friends, Hermione and Ronald, out. "Sorry mate, but I couldn't let them see us having a nice chat over some good Earl Grey. It would be bloody horrible to trying to fix."

Harry didn't stop watching, waiting for the doors to open and someone to come back to check on him. "Why aren't they coming?" He murmured.

"Ah, you've found it out! Oh, goody, I thought I was going to have to explain everything! This makes my job so much easier..." Harry switched sights in time to see the blue-haired man jump down, sitting across from him, and face him. While he was situating himself, Harry took a closer look to his features. Besides his bright green eyes, he never really noticed what he looked like.

He looked wiry and strong too, perhaps a side-affect from their invisible collars, but thin. Pale, anorexic-thin everywhere but his face. It too was too pale to be healthy, but at least, did not show emancipation to his cheek bones and eye-sockets. He looked normal when one looked at only his face.

"Don't worry about me, Harry mate, I'm not dying yet." Blue-guy spoke softly, shifting his legs' position. It was then Harry noticed that he wasn't wearing a particular piece of outfit.

"You're not wearing your skir...kilt?" A half smirk, half smile broke out on Blue-guy's face.

"So it would seem I am not. Indeed, I deemed it inappropriate for wear to the place I went to today." Harry looked at his white teeth. He examined his sharp fangs, resisting a shiver to come upon him, and noticed that all of his teeth were to a small point. Blue-guy quickly pressed his lips together and Harry noticed their pinkish colour. Averting his embarrassed eyes, he peered at his odd nose. It was different from anything he had seen before and it looked like it belonged on an animal instead of him. Or rather, a magical, fire-breathing and flying one.

"Good guess," He commented as Harry moved onto his ear shape. They too looked like they belonged on another animal, this one without its fuzz as a cat.

"Slvav Ligunda, actually (1)." Harry just grunted an affirmative for an answer and was drawn back to his eyes, framed by lashes equally as or longer than the length of his.

"Don't mean to brag, but..." He drifted off, the tendrils of his lips drawing up and Harry's green eyes returned there. He realized that they held the same faint colour as his cheeks, and that they definitely weren't as pouty and plump as his. He grinned proudly at that. A thought came to him though, was it just a trick of the light or were thy really as soft as they looked?

Something moved out of his pheriphial vision above him. Harry sharply looked up and watched three ridges ripple out over Blue-guy's forehead and disappearing quickly after catching his attention. He caught the slight feeling that he was angry.

"Now, unless you're going to do something besides stare at them, mate, I think we are done evaluating my looks." Harry felt himself flush and nodded when his throat dried up too much for words. "I believe that before you stared to ogle me and drool all over yourself, we had a eureka moment." Harry briefly checked to find any trace of drooling and was pleased to find out there was none and that Blue-guy was now smiling at him. He relaxed with a sigh.

"I believe the first time I visited you, your eyes caught this," He lifted his cross. "Mind you, it's more than a symbol of....well, anything." He turned it over. "It's a..."

"Time-turner!" Harry cried out with wonder.

Blue-guy blinked at his sudden squeal of knowledge. "From the future, too, mate."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked.

"The difference? Why, this new and improved version is only a hundred times better! There is no more guessing by how many times you turn it, you get to choose your exact date and location...which slightly rules out its name. I can interact with any time period or person, including my own glorious self. It totally rules!" He crowed, his enthusiasm rubbing off onto Harry and making him smile.

"And I have select permission to use it however much I want without being monitored." He smirked.

"How do you achieve that?"

"Well, you have to take one bloody long test on the history of the world and appropriate uses....however, I managed to pass by using a few 'imperio's and other such means to persuade the Ministry officials." He spoke without skipping a beat.

"You imperio-ed Ministry officials! But that's....that's.....!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be so naive, Harry mate. When I say Ministry officials, I meant the Prime Minister." Blue-guy drawled, ignoring Harry's gasp. "I wouldn't be so quick to call the kettle black anyway, mate, aren't you one of those greys? The people that think if a Dark spell is used for good it's not so bad?" Harry sheepishly closed his mouth and looked down at his mattress they both were currently sitting on.

"Besides, do you think I would risk Azkaban if I didn't have a perfectly good reason?" Harry snapped his head up.

"I don't know, would you? I don't even know your name." His companion smiled at the harsh way he spoke and clapped him on the back.

"Now that is a good way to start unleashing your darkness." He looked down at his cross and time-turner and frowned. "I must be going, mate. But I promise you I'll give you my name if you swear only one thing to me."

"What?" Harry asked, insatiable curiosity flowing within him and sparking his outburst before he could stop himself. He noticed that his name-less acquaintance was starting to vanish from his feet up as preposterous as it sounded and his eyes widened at the unusual sight. He, in return, received a smirk with his answer before he completely was swept away into nothing.

"Promise me you'll try to get along with the person I chose to represent me in my absence, he is the only one who can bring your darkness to the surface quickly enough."

"Who?" Harry screamed to no one as the doors to the Hospital Wing opened with a clash. He swiveled his head to see one Severus Snape levitating a body with a worried scowl upon his face. The badly reddened body of one Draco bloody Malfoy.

_Opps, was in such a hurry that I forgot to explain that (1) was a reference to my first story Harry Catter and the.... so..... if ya wanna find out go check out that one while you wait._


	3. Chapter 3

_Added some minor language now, don't be so shocked kiddies even I know that nobody doesn't ever not say a naughty word once in their life time. Lord knows how many times I said them in my head....O.O_

Harry lowered his jaw immediately at the sight. What was one supposed to think at this time? He was his enemy and the one who his blue-haired ...fan spoke of being able to bring the darkness out in him. Last he knew, that wasn't something he was taught as good. But then again, even he could not stand to see someone so horribly wounded and in pain no matter whom it was.

A weird ache arose in his chest the longer he pondered on it. It pounded in a slightly painful way, but also created a warming sensation all over his body. He breathed in and exhaled with a sigh. Of all the times he had even encountered the man, he wished desperately for his name-less blue-haired man to explain what was going on or even eradicate it. After all, it seemed that he knew more about the real him than he did.

The heat sweltered up to an inferno-us rage and the pounding increased its tempo and strength. Harry put his hands to his head, where a migraine started to form in a never-ending storm of attacks, and panted as sweat trickled more and more exponentially. He released a loud moan, barely hearing his curtains flash open over the sound of this unknown siege of agony. He felt hands trying to constrain him, waves of magic attempting the non-Muggle means, but he physically fought them off as they caused fire to his skin and his own magic warred against the foreign intruder not allowing any type of interference.

Something deep inside him made a clicking noise, in the farthest cavern help arrived like hope to the forced cave-dweller in the spirit of a light. Suddenly, this spasm of torment receded, though never ceasing its torture. Harry stood up, blindly, but seeing with the knowledge what he had to do. Time was slowly fading at a rapid pace, if this didn't work then either Draco would die or they both would. And the price was his darkness.

He understood now what Blue-guy meant with Draco being the one to unleash his hidden inner side. Draco was his match in lightness, yin to his yang. Therefore it was inevitable that this would one day happen, at least, not without interference from an outside source.

Harry opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a moment before it healed to perfect clarity by his unbound magic, making out the picture below him as one truly sorry looking blond bastard. He hadn't noticed that his body had carried him to his now straddling position above his enemy, but as of so far, he was willing to let his body do what it needed since he sure bloody well had no clue what to do.

He was almost sure that he heard voices protesting his actions, almost positive that Snape was yelling at him with obscenities, but if they tried to stop him it was surely foiled. He assumed that his free magic conjured up some kind of protective shield. But then again, it was dangerous to make any assumption that he was completely safe.

He heard Malfoy wheeze underneath him, struggling to breath even with medical-magic helping. He saw the bruises purple, yellow, blue, black around his eye, neck, shoulders and parts of his bare chest. He traced the red, angry lines that spider-webbed over everywhere, extremely careful not to irritate them so much that he bled any more red tears. He did not have a collar.

His fingers came across his pale nipples, so soft, so aristocratic, so Malfoy. He couldn't resist the urge to bite them, something told him not to. He did so gently, apprehensive, nervously, hesitantly and yet so much like a familiar lover. It had to be done that way, the way it was done to him. He licked the area around them, a pleased feeling coming over him as they hardened akin to something else. A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the thought of Malfoy waking up to a hard-on because of him, his touching his.

The collar had no need to create more pain like it did to Harry, his sire with blue braided hair had already taken care of that. Instead, its healing powers immediately went to work along with its restoration to turn Malfoy into what he needed to become. Harry felt this process start to finish his own with a sigh. The darkness was coming and with it, more strength.

Harry sat back onto Malfoy's still legs, a tiredness washing over him along with ease. He had done what was needed of him for now, and all he wanted now was to rest.

_Sorry guys, have to stop there to switch POVs. I know it's uber short, but listen, now I will finally be somewhat onto where my one-shot idea first started! Yay!! So R&R plz_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, yay! This is like the record for most posting in a certain amount of time for me! Celebrate by reading all of my stories and reviewing!_

_......It was a nice try, right?_

The air flowed smoothly now through his nose and into his lungs. He exhaled, feeling immediate results as his blood flow became more efficient without the struggle to breath, to live. The strain on his magic loosened over his body, an unwinding of tense feeling, and felt it move back to it's natural stream. Without the interference of his protective magic all of the spells and potions that were administered to him proceeded to work at their unbidden pace, fortunately they were all healing ones.

His awareness and perception of his surroundings returned to him at a great speed. He noticed the funny, dead-weight pressure upon areas of his stomach and legs and right arm and wondered to what use it was for. Blearily he blinked his eyes many times before the ceiling lines stopped moving around in dizzying waves and he was able to see clearly. He looked upon the mass that was resting on him and did a double-take to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him; Harry bloody Potter dozing off nearly using all of him as a bed? He found it to be quite a hoax, either that or one of them, quite possibly both, were delirious!

He had little energy left to even make a scowl or frown at the form of his rival as his body was already recuperating from the attack against him. He would say, also, his family, but there was a rather good chance that they were his attackers. In the end he fought not when his eye lids grew heavy, he would much rather rest than try and do anything stupid. Besides, the warmth of the Gryffindor beside him radiated comfort and safety for some instinctual reason and after all that his life composed of, who was he to refuse such things even if it meant to be in the arms of his enemy?

Upon awaking again, he found that his body spoke of little pain. Only that he was missing his source of haven and heat. He shivered and laid on his side, able to move and scrunch himself together to gather some reprieve of the coldness he had suddenly been warranted under the thin covers of the Hogwarts Hospital now that his body had been healed of most of his ailments. Very much awake due to his awareness of lack of heat, his eyes beheld his company in the name of Severus Snape, Potions Master.

"I suppose my wait is over," He drawled in his usual way.

"And just how long have I kept you waiting for the pleasure of my company?" Draco answered back, shivering once again. His god father placed a warming charm on him, seeing his discomfort. Oddly, while it was true that Draco no longer needed the Lion's touch, he desired it.

"Long enough. Perhaps you might find it reasonable to get dressed," Snape spoke by way of answering. Draco sat up, the falling sheets revealing his near nakedness. He found it hard to differentiate between being clothed or not when he was so comfortable in his skin. There at the end of the bed, folded neatly and precisely, was a collection of his cleaned clothes from the day he was levitated here.

"Perhaps, but I find it equally comfortable to lounge here with nothing else on," Draco replied stretching his body so more of his coverings fell to where his boxers were showing a fair amount. Severus chuckled.

"Glad to see that you still retain your ability to be annoyingly conceited," Draco gave a mild pout.

"Well, I for one am not glad to see that you still retain the ability to be annoyingly droll. Where's my dear wand, oh Sevvy?" Severus fell silent, his head bent and long hair hiding, making a mask for his face. Draco drew his conclusions based from his somber posture. His throat dried up and his eyes burned, a sense of losing something that could not be replaced. Losing a friend, a lover, a part of your soul to a dark, dead abyss.

"Oh," Was all that he could formulate for the longest time. "How?"

Severus pulled out the snapped remains and placed them in his hands gently. His Hawthorn and Unicorn hair wand nearly completely broken save for the one thin strand that connected the pieces together. Draco stroked it fondly, murmuring things he himself could not hear in grief. "Please... please burn it for me, Sev, I don't think I can do it. I want the ashes to...to be put in, in, in..." He bit his lips and looked away, unable to stand the sight of his broken wand, broken self. Luckily, his god father understood and placed it back where he contained it before but deep inside he was wishing for another's presence.

"Mum? Father? What about them?" He asked so raspy.

"Draco," Severus began, sighing. "I'm afraid..."

"Iiiiiiiiitt'ss check-up time!" One very cheery and messy black-haired Gryffindor interrupted, scooting into view on a chair with wheels and cardboard clipboard in front of his face. He was decked in the customary white robes for a Healer and without his geeky glasses as well.

"Potter! What the hell?" Draco yelled, consequentially distracted from his previous somber conversation.

"Language, Draco," Severus admonished gently before turning to face their new company. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Potter? I thought we had you banished!"

"Actually, it's Dr. Potter and your banishment has been over-ruled. I am here to work on my patient's case again." He spoke professionally without looking up yet from the papers he flipped through.

"Dr. Potter? Am I in some kind of alternate dimension? No way would the Potter I know be not daft enough to even create a simple potion!" Draco spoke, looking to Severus for help.

Harry laughed and lowered his clipboard. "Delusions caused by dementia, it's perfectly normal for your attainment of injuries Mr................aha, here it is, Malfoy." He looked back up into his 'patient's' face. "My, it's a pleasure to have you again, Draco. How old are you now? 12? 14?" Draco opened his mouth to answer when Harry chuckled again, checking his papers.

"Now's not the time for pleasantries, we have important business to get to. It looks like the causes of your multiple wounds were.... a round of an Unforgivable, several minor cutting curses, and some kind of foreign hex as well as physical abuse to the body. Which caused you a slight concussion, internal hemorrhaging, several large and ugly bruises and.... some lung damage." Harry lowered his documents. "You got off lucky and healed well, the team and I don't seem to find many permanent changes to the body like scars. However...."

"Potter, get out of here before I call Madame Pomfrey! Where is she anyways? Aren't the wards supposed to be going off at your presence?" Severus glowered.

"In case you haven't noticed, they are going off. Although, Madame Pomfrey is slightly....detained at this moment, I'm afraid," Harry deadpanned, looking straight at Snape.

"How so?" He glared.

"Well, let's just say that if someone were able to find her, they would have to counter a few...certain spells that are on the...grey side,"

"You mean, the dark side?" Draco asked curiously now as to what kind of spells Potter used and why the kind he did.

"No, I mean grey side, Mr. Malfoy," Harry glared seriously at the two of them. "Now, onto my case." He scooted over to Draco's empty side of the hospital bed and reached out a hand to massage Draco's neck while the Slytherins stared at his every move.

"Does it tingle, even just a tad, here?" He asked, gesturing to the areas he rubbed. Draco thought hard for a moment.

"I'd have to say yes, it does," He spoke in wonder and watched Harry scribble something down on the last sheet and scoot away to his first spot.

"Good, good," He mumbled. "You are progressing at a fair pace, actually, I'm quite amazed at your recovery especially since I didn't finish my administrations." He looked up at Draco with one eye.

"You call that administrations? That's what got you kicked out in the first place!" Severus barked.

"Butt out, Sev. So far, everything he has said is true. Unorthodoxy so, but still, I would like him to carry out what he was doing before." Draco spoke evenly. Severus huffed and sat back, waiting for when his god son would learn the depth of what he just sentenced himself to. A well placed 'I told you so' would be in order, he thought.

_Sorry, I had to stop there. I just couldn't help it. In fact, you would have originally gotten more angst and the next scene in this chap but.........Harry popping out on one of those 'spiney-chairs' claiming that it was time for Draco's checkup was hilarious if i do say so myself. I couldn't help that either._

_I would appreciate any praises, comments or concerns regarding my work so if you could kindly (e)mail them to:_

_Critical Analysis Services_

_P.O. Box 336 (FFN)_

_Internet, World Wide Web 244-738439-288866 (Big Review Button)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap for people who are too lazy to go back and read the previous chap since they forgot and if they didn't it is quite pointless to type this here:_

_"Good, good," He mumbled. "You are progressing at a fair pace, actually, I'm quite amazed at your recovery especially since I didn't finish my administrations." He looked up at Draco with one eye._

_"You call that administrations? That's what got you kicked out in the first place!" Severus barked._

_"Butt out, Sev. So far, everything he has said is true. Unorthodoxy so, but still, I would like him to carry out what he was doing before." Draco spoke evenly. Severus huffed and sat back, waiting for when his god son would learn the depth of what he just sentenced himself to. A well placed 'I told you so' would be in order, he thought._

Harry coughed to clear his throat. "Very well, I'll see what I can do." He shrugged off his white lab coat, and stood up with a faint blush. "I am quite unsure of my capabilities to completely reciprocate it correctly, as if it is not the same then..." He stopped, loosening his tie and taking it off over his head still intact.

"Well, let's just say it won't be pleasurable for either of us," His gaze was so full of the harsh truth that Draco nearly sweatdropped. "Now, let's see how much I remember," He climbed into bed with his patient, giving an amused chuckle when said patient pushed himself farther away and up against the cold bed frame. Harry leaned far into his face and smirked when Draco turned to look at his godfather for help. Severus shook his head with a small smile and look that said 'I told you so'.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, you have to look at me or it won't work," Draco reluctantly faced Harry and caught an eyeful of pearly whites. "That's better," He cooed before swiftly biting down on his left nipple, instantly making it hard with his damp warmth. Draco groaned, fisting his hands in the expanse of black hair beneath him.

Harry trailed a finger down Draco's now alive member through his shorts, having more fun than he anticipated with his enemy and pleased that his patient would show his own pleasure at the actions. Draco moaned at his new action and pulled him up to meet his lips with a hiss. Harry placed his hands on Draco's neck, toying with his invisible strands that Draco was still oblivious to. At least, until he yanked on them and ripped their sticky ends them apart.

An agonizing pain coursed through him at his broken bonds, pulling back away from Harry and biting down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming. Though, still, muffled sounds of some resemblance to it escaped his mouth. Deep inside him somewhere knew that this was right, he should feel this pain but it was easily blocked out by the predominate part of himself that was not instinctual. That somewhere also knew that Harry was on his way to ease his hurting, though as his eyes were closed he could not look to see if it was true. However, it wasn't until he heard an animalistic howl from Harry and felt the cool touch of his skin through the fiery pain that he believed them and let himself relax. In doing so, his attacks no longer became as vicious and he was able to open his eyes and see Harry stitching his collar closed with the sticky ends off his broken ones.

'Collar? Since when did I own a collar?' He mused to himself with a slight frown.

'Since the universe decided that it was time,' Answered him in a soft trilling voice.

'Potter, what the hell, now you talking in my thoughts? Time for what, exactly?' He heard Harry's voice laugh inside his own eerily.

'We are connected rightly, now, just like he wants. It's part of the predestined plan between us,'

'Could you say something that doesn't require me to stop and think over what you just said? It's unnatural...for you at least,' Harry looked up and glared and Draco, pulling on his string he held now tight enough to lightly choke Malfoy and elicited a gasp from him.

'It is unnatural for man, wizards even more so, to be as daft as you imply. Is there not a reason why purebloods teach their strict morals so? Besides, I myself do not know all that I speak of; my body now directs my will, instinct if you please, much like yours is now,' Harry returned to fixing both their collars closed. Draco swallowed.

'How do you know this? Can't you tell me all that you've learned so that I may know and be able to provide more input on our predicament?' Harry finished with the collars, several elastic lines now connecting their collars together.

'It's missing something,' He mused, his anxious ponderings faintly beating with Draco's.

'What is?' Draco questioned again. Harry held his face and smiled.

"What this is is not some simple predicament, my dear Draco. And why would I tell you, when in doing so, it would take the fun out of it for me to watch you struggle as my mentor did unto me?" He laughed at Draco's perplexed look and pulled away, sitting on his heels and also one of Draco's feet. "Also, to keep with tradition, I think I'll change my name."

"To what?" Draco asked his now nameless mentor, he briefly noted that Severus's chair was empty. "You have to come up with a name in order for the banks to transfer your accounts, or suffer your original name." He dismissed Draco with a wave.

"A friend of a friend has already taking care of that, in fact, I bet he is preparing for you. You're special," He flicked Draco on the nose, to which he merely twitched in response.

"Of course I am, I'm a Malfoy," Draco boasted proudly.

"Not for long," Ex-Harry said mysteriously. Silence appeared in the wake of his tone, touching the two with its awkward touch. Draco shivered suddenly and the other perked up beside him. He jumped at the sudden appearance, and flinched when it wrapped its warm body around him.

"How did you arrive so fast?" Draco asked like a cat lapping up milk, turning into the source of warmth and shivering only now because of the rapid change in temperature.

"An added ability due to the change, most probably," Not-Harry replied, hissing air right into Draco's ear. "Have you not noticed your own self become strange? It is the only thing that saved you from.... whatever was it that hurt you?"

Pre-Draco would have laughed at the angry tone the Gryffindor took, probably also been more than a little disgusted that it was on his behalf, but presently was different. He liked the thought that he had the strength, comfort and protection of a lion no matter what he did and his snake self snuggled closer to its brilliant sun. "I'm not too sure, honestly, I can't remember..."

As soon as he spoke those words, the true events came rushing into his mind with a gasp. He remembered his father's angry tone, wand raised, harsh words that dug deep and bruised his soul. He could recall the intruder that forced his way in, slaughtering Lucius with and cold-hearted slashing curse. They way his mother screamed at the blood...the blood staining the floor, still spurting out from the dead body and the way she pleaded to be spared of life. He saw his eyes flicker from its cold look to a split-second of pity and back at him before the wand's owner send him into a coma from all of the curses. He barely was able to get and see the odd mark loom over his manor, different from the Dark Mark but yet not, that sent chills down his spine knowing that even though the crack of help arrived, he was doomed to die.

"It wasn't Father," Draco breathed with relief, ignoring the curious gaze of the one that held him. "What a blessing and a curse that it wasn't Father. But by a being so cruel, with odd hair..."

"No!" The black haired one slipped out of Draco's grasp and sank to his knees on the floor. "Merlin, no! Why, why him? Why have you chosen him to be the evil among us? When he is so alike me..." He whispered and stood up, wiping away his tears.

He turned to the confused Draco. "I am sorry, Draco, I shall have failed you," He gave a short, formal bow. "But I can not be your mentor in this state. Please be able to forgive me one day," Under Draco's watch, he ran off and hide himself from the world for a long time.

_Remember, R and R to:_

_Critical Analysis Services_

_P.O. Box 336 (FFN)_

_Internet, World Wide Web 244-738439-288866 (Big Review Button)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Please dont hate not-Harry for what he did, there is a reason! A slightly way off my plans reason, but still, its not my fault he had to do that. It was nowhere in my script! _

_And yes it is short, but so am I._

_Recap for people who are too lazy to go back and read the previous chap since they forgot and if they didn't it is quite pointless to type this here:_

_"It wasn't Father," Draco breathed with relief, ignoring the curious gaze of the one that held him. "What a blessing and a curse that it wasn't Father. But by a being so cruel, with odd hair..."_

_"No!" The black haired one slipped out of Draco's grasp and sank to his knees on the floor. "Merlin, no! Why, why him? Why have you chosen him to be the evil among us? When he is so alike me..." He whispered and stood up, wiping away his tears._

_He turned to the confused Draco. "I am sorry, Draco, I shall have failed you," He gave a short, formal bow. "But I can not be your mentor in this state. Please be able to forgive me one day," Under Draco's watch, he ran off and hide himself from the world for a long time._

Worry filled the atmosphere to the point where one could almost taste it, feel it and become worried their self. Anxiety attacked like an angry hippogriff, gnawing and clawing at the heart. Hope, pain, fury, confusion, heartache all moulded into a mess of a world. The world of a single blond, trying to find the attached string to his other part, praying that it had not been severed and his mentor had been lost to the oblivion.

It was painful to see or hear or just know the story of Draco Malfoy's early visit to Hogwarts and encounters with Harry Potter. The pity that everyone felt seeing his ever-crying face, hearing his broken voice, tasting his obvious and too much broadcasted emotions, feeling his shallow and sunken-in skin no matter who they were.

He had changed way too much, as evident the day Harry Potter was discovered missing when his friends had stopped by to see him again and Draco had flung himself in their arms crying and begging for mercy. It was shown through the times he had tried to kill himself and only stopped because 'His mentor and other would not like it so much'. Proven by his flinches and aversions to touch, even to ones that were soothing and gentle like strokes of his thin hair.

Every day, at the crack of dawn, Draco would get up from wherever he was and sit on his heels on the floor, facing whatever direction he claimed Harry to be in and practically salute his presence with a bow. All too often he spent the night sitting in the same position he would use for his early morning ritual and wake that way. And until he had comforted himself with a number of bows, he would not leave or eat. Many times he had skipped meals, and many times he spoke fluently in foreign languages without any explanations as to why. But every day and night, no matter the time, Draco was in pain. Slowly breaking and dying, and no one could help him.

Time flew by, as all the days seemed the same, and before anyone realized, Hogwarts was opening for school. For some reason, Draco stopped his ritual and dragged himself to class even though he knew he would pass out many times from pure physical and mental exhaustion. Even though he knew he was a mess, a disgrace as of now to his name and pride. Even though he knew it would speed the time of his death closer, faster. He was waiting for the right time, waiting for the right reason.

That day finally came.

*POV change *

Ex-Harry traveled the world, fulfilling his part of destiny. In the natural balance of things, he would have stayed and been able to mentor his charge. But the universe was bleeding too much darkness, she called to him to leave that place. He had other places he needed to be as directed by her.

And though he worshipped her almost as much as his Lord-to-be, he almost didn't obey. He wanted to be holding Draco, protecting him like nature foretold. He knew that Draco needed him as an anchor in his life and as his mentor through the change. The only thing that keep him on his journey was her soft whisper in his head, his Lord's will and Draco's spirit-energy.

He felt guilty for stealing such precious fluid, but the universe told him it was freely given. So, as he drank his charge's essence, he gave him knowledge of the world, his world. And also, at night, he laid next to Draco and gave him silent comfort as long as only his subconscious could read it. If he began to stir, off he was like the appearance and disappearance of his own mentor.

As much as he learned about himself and who they were to become, who they are, non-Potter could not wait to actually see and touch his young snake. The more he learned of the Japaneses samurai loyalty, Chinese Daoism, American liberty, Germany's Hitler, African celebrations and South America's wildness, the less he felt connected to his Lord and charge. At least until he came upon an ancient legend of the Japanese about the Kami-men.

Kami was the great spirit that lived in all things and was wild. Many men, creatures and even gods alike tried to capture and contain its beauty. No one was successful, but the Kami felt threatened. She choose three men to be her container so that no one could capture her. They were overwhelmed by her power, obtaining the ability to summon spurts of her will as well as the ability to communicate with the beasts: lion, snake and the ruler of the sky, a cloud dragon.

Knowing that they had the Kami, they departed from each other with arrogance. All going out and consumating many relationships with brought them wealth, heirs and power. However, the longer they were apart the more they grew disatisfied and unhappy. One of them had their hair turn blue while their nose and ears became animal parts. Another had his hair grow silver like his eyes and grew claws and fangs. The last man lost all his hair and nose, his skin becoming scaly.

A pain grew in them and burned their insides with more passion as they days passed. Kami had become angry and she placed a collar on them with ties to each other's so that they could never depart from each other too far. She pushed them together with her winds and made them become lovers, like she had wanted. Her power within them grew to her pleasure and to theirs, they were able to change their forms interchangably to their desire. After they had repented, she rewarded them with their goal: to preserve the balance and live in power. And so they did, fading away when they were not needed and reincarnated when they were unto this day.

As soon as he discovered this, he contacted his Lord and was able to return to where he belonged. After all, he needed to make amends with both his lovers.

Cliffy!

_Remember, R and R to:_

_Critical Analysis Services_

_P.O. Box 336 (FFN)_

_Internet, World Wide Web 244-738439-288866 (Big Review Button)_


End file.
